Sweet night
by Sweet-BlackRose
Summary: Todo por un bocadillo nocturno... [ACTUALIZADO] - ¿Recompensa?. Espero que lo disfruten. ONE-SHOT / 2nd C. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

* * *

Well aquí les dejo un mini oneshot nacido del alma xDD

Bn una compañera (no diré su nombre o me matara) dio esta idea mientras yo y otra amiga pensábamos en mi fic **Confesiones de una tarde**, una forma de continuarlo, resulto tan buena que lo deje aparte ^w^

Sin más, lean.

_**Bocadillo de media noche.**_

El gran conde Ciel Phantomhive, dueño de una exitosa empresa de juguetes y dulces, respetado por los demás, el llamado 'perro de la reina' y un hermoso niño a los ojos de su demonio; Se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

Ya había cenado, pero seguía teniendo algo de hambre, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama hasta que se decidió por llamar a su mayordomo.

-_¿Me llamó bocchan?-_esa llenadora voz, para el pequeño, lleno la habitación irrumpiendo el silencio de esta misma.

-_Sebastian, quiero algo para comer-_el pequeño le observo desde la cama, sin cambiarse de posición.

-_¿A esta hora?-_preguntó el mayordomo con una de sus tantas sonrisas que molestaban a Ciel.

-_Si, tengo hambre-_respondió el pequeño con un tono que lo hiciese superior en esa situación.

-_¿Qué desea comer?-_Lo dijo de una forma tan ¿sensual? No, eso no podía ser, pensó Ciel.

-_tarta de fresa y un vaso de leche-_mientras hablaba, se escondió debajo de sus sabanas, intentando esconder su rubor, de una forma tan adorable que el demonio rió internamente.

-_Enseguida..._-luego, el mayor se retiró.

El pequeño suspiro aliviado, ¿desde cuándo que Sebastian lo ponía así? ¿Y ese tono de voz que uso? ¿Fue acaso una insinuación? Todas las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, cada una sin una respuesta lógica.

Su vacilación se vio interrumpida, al escuchar que su mayordomo ingresaba al dormitorio.

Salio de su escondite y le observo fijamente a los ojos, se ruborizó y Sebastian lo noto, después se fijo en su merienda. Podía apreciar una deliciosa tarta, con fresas y una deliciosa sala de caramelo tostada pero... no estaba su leche.

-_¿y mi leche?_-preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero de desaprobación.

-_Pensé en una mejor forma para darle su leche-_para cuando las palabras fueron dichas, los iris del demonio se afilaron y sus orbes cambiaron a un tono rojizo que de cierta forma asusto al menor.

-_S-Sebastian...-_no pudo continuar debido a que el demonio estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, a centímetros de sus labios. Por supuesto que ahora estaba más que sonrojado (N/a: si es que se puede más en esa pequeña carita xD) y podía escuchar claramente los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

A su parecer el aire se comenzaba a calentar, y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido cuando Sebastian lo tomo de la cintura y casi eliminaba la distancia de sus rostros, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron:

_-Aquí esta su leche-_dijo el mayordomo sonriendo después de haber sacado el vaso supuestamente de la oreja del niño y haberse alejado de él como si nada.

-...-Ciel no cabía en su sorpresa, y solo pudo quedarse paralizado, hasta que reacciono algo enojado por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar. Comió todo, luego Sebastian abandono la habitación, dejando a un confundido Ciel en su cama.

No podía dormir, realmente no. Se sentía ¿incompleto? De cierta forma con respecto a Sebastian, esa situación, sinceramente le dejo esperando algo, aunque no podía descifrar que cosa.

Comenzó a recordad esa escenita nuevamente, pero tratando de imaginar que hubiese sucedido después. Se arrepintió debido a que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzó a despertar.

-"_maldito demonio*-_sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados esperando a que se le pasara, pero la imagen de Sebastian en su cabeza, no ayudaba en nada.

-_¿No puede dormir?-_la voz del mayordomo sonó tan cerca de su oído que le saco un gemido ahogado. El demonio sonrío.

-_Sebastian... yo-_mientras hablaba se dio vuelta, pero no pudo continuar ya que unos cálidos labios atraparon los suyos, acompañados de caricias, delicadas pero que lo hacían delirar.

-_¿sabe una cosa? Yo también tengo hambre, asi que correspóndame..._-Sebastian se posiciono lentamente sobre el menor, quien estaba entre un dilema interno entre el miedo, el placer, y la confusión.

La noche continuo con besos y caricias desenfrenadas, una pasión se desato en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus cuerpos buscaban el contacto del otro, queriendo sentirse más. El desenfreno los llevo al clímax, dejando al pequeño agotado y al mayor satisfecho.

-_Te quiero-_susurro el menor totalmente cohibido mientras los fuertes brazos de Sebastian lo rodeaban.

-_Yo lo amo, y no se preocupe, que todas las noches vendré por un bocadillo-_le sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

-_Pervertido-_Ciel no dijo más y se durmió, pero antes de quedar por completo entregado Morfeo, escucho que su demonio le susurró al oído _"usted es delicioso"_. Se enojó bastante, pero de todas formas sabía perfectamente que el también quedó satisfecho.

* * *

OK ojala les haya gustado n.n

¿Review? *w*


	2. ¿Recompensa?

_**Agradecería leer mi pequeña introducción personal para aclarar ciertas cosas.**_

**Hello ~ tantos años 3 –literalmente- lo siento mucho… Por cosas de tiempo, de salud y muchos motivos más que no mencionaré, he debido ausentarme. Pero he vuelto a revivir de las cenizas, y como algunas personas muy lindas me pidieron, aquí les traigo un buen lemon entre éste sexy mayordomo y el lindo Ciel~ yey~! Si no saben que es lemon o la clasificación ''M'', les dejaré de inmediato claro que se trata de un contenido explícito sexual y/o violencia . (en este caso, es la primera advertencia). Es algo cortito... me hubiese gustado escribir más, pero quiero saber primero qué es lo que opinan.**

**Y por supuesto, esto no será tan sólo un regreso, sino que un nuevo comienzo. Si les gusta como he evolucionado en términos de escritura (pueden comparar entre el oneshot o ''capítulo'' anterior de **_**Sweet night) **_**estoy abierta a recibir humildemente sus comentarios, agradecérselos de corazón, y si alguna por ahí lo desea, regalarles un fic de la temática que deseen, como compensa para quienes aún recuerden a ''0.0Lala-chan0.0'' (Mi apodo anterior y nickname antiguo de esta cuenta, en donde también poseía otros fics, pero, tomé la decisión de eliminarlos ya que la musa nunca más regresó. ¡Prometo traer nuevo material!).**

**KUROSHITSUJI no me pertenece y realizo esto con un fin neto de diversión. Probablemente Ciel difiera ligeramente de lo que es su personaje pero, como han de saber~ es un niño pequeño, travieso y malvado que hay que domar ;3**

**Disfruten dears! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ya es media noche... ¿Desea un bocadillo?**_

Silencio, frío y una oscuridad que sólo la luz de la luna era capaz de penetrar. Así se encontraba la mansión. Tan sólo un lugar mantenía calidez, y era por supuesto la habitación principal, en donde Ciel esperaba impacientemente la visita nocturna de su mayordomo. Ya era una costumbre, él quería comer su _dulce_ así que nada podría irrumpir su deseo.

Dentro de la espera y silencio, mientras estaba recostado sobre su cama, sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco. La ropa de cama lo mecía con su comodidad y después de todo, es un niño, esos factores lo invitan al sueño, así que no escuchó cuando el demonio sigilosamente ingresó a la habitación y se reclinó en la cama para poder observarle.

Su sonrisa depredadora inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia, el ver lo inocente e indefenso que su Bocchan lucía dormido le causaba dos sensaciones muy opuestas: ganas de protegerlo a toda costa, y, devorarlo en todo sentido. Lentamente se recostó a su lado y dio un suave beso en su cuello. Su tersa y blanquecina piel lo volvían loco, le hacía querer devorarlo, le incitaba, y esta noche por supuesto se daría su gusto. El menor sintió el contacto e inconscientemente suspiró, apareciendo su ya bien conocido sonrojo en su rostro de niño. Ciel abrió sus ojos con pereza, sin poseer claras nociones de su ambiente dado su estado somnoliento.

- Sebas… -no terminó de pronunciar el nombre del mayor ya que éste atrapó sus labios. Un beso, que en sus primeros segundos fue nada más que un mero y tierno contacto, pero que luego fue evolucionando. Lentos movimientos que sugerían que el resto de la noche no sería para dormir.

El pequeño, que la mayor parte del tiempo se dejó hacer simplemente, ya empezaba a responder como es debido. Su sonrojo aumentó y el deseo humano de respirar se hizo presente mientras el demonio lo besaba con lujuria, sin miramientos, explorando su pequeña cavidad bucal y encantándose con su dulce sabor. Finalmente se separó dejándole respirar.

Ciel ya poseía un ritmo agitado, respiraba en forma irregular mientras fijaba la vista de sus ojos (sí, incluido aquel en donde se revela su pacto) y no se dio a rogar más. Amarró sus delgados y delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto mientras regresaba el contacto de sus labios. Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna ante ello mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir el camisón del menor, rozando a consciencia sus dedos contra la piel joven, causando escalofríos ante la diferencia entre la calidez del cuerpo infantil y la frialdad del mayor. ¿Para qué esperar más?.

A una velocidad casi inhumana, el demonio dejó tendido al pequeño boca abajo, arrebató sus pijamas y le dejó completamente desnudo. Él, por su parte, sólo desabrochó su pantalón y abrió su uniforme, chaleco y camisa para dejar parte de su torso al aire. Con suerte el pequeño pudo asumir la nueva posición. Se removió molesto- ¡¿P-pero qué demonios haces?! -le gritó más sonrojado aún, si es que era posible, a lo que el mayor le respondió con su clásica sonrisa- Shh... Tranquilo, _Bocchan_... -se acercó a su oído para lamer delicadamente su lóbulo y luego morder. Siguió un camino con su lengua a través del níveo cuello mientras con una mano sujetaba los brazos del menor por sobre su cabeza y con la otra, que estaba bajo el cuerpo infantil, comenzó a rozar su bajo abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Ciel jadeaba, desesperado por la posición, al tiempo en que gozaba del placer prematuro que le causaban las caricias de su mayordomo.

Sebastian repartió prolongados besos por toda la espalda del pequeño hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales lamió sin vergüenza, sintiendo como Ciel se estremecía y maldecía por lo bajo. Esto causó una muy suave pero profunda riza, que apenas pudo ser escuchada, pero que para el pequeño sonó clara. Soltó las manos del menor para tomarlo con firmeza de la cadera, tan estrecha y delicada como todo su cuerpo, y de esa forma, lo elevó un poco hasta dejar su trasero a la altura de su imponente miembro en comparación al del pre-adolescente. Comenzó a frotar su masculinidad entre los glúteos de su querido Bocchan, escuchando completamente gustoso los gemidos, cada vez más elevados, de su pequeño.

- S-Sebas...cchan... ¡POR FAVOR! -gritó/chilló prácticamente el último de los Phantomhive. Lo único que deseaba era sentirle, aun así tuviese que rogar para conseguir su objetivo. El mayordomo gimió profundo, pareció ser casi un gruñido, mientras lamía dos de sus dedos y los llevaba a la estrecha entrada del menor, introduciendo directamente sus dedos y volvía a besar la espalda del menor. Apenas sintió la cadera de su amo moverse contra sus dedos, los retiró y en su lugar, sin meditar ni esperar, lo penetró. Ciel ahogó un grito de dolor, de sus ojos escurrían un par de lágrimas mientras sentía las manos del demonio acariciar delicadamente su piel mientras lamía su cuello y lóbulo al tiempo en que le susurraba palabras _''cálidas''. _Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que el demonio considerase suficiente calma y empezó a moverse en forma lenta, dando certeras y fuertes estocadas, reprimiendo la necesidad de destrozar el pequeño cuerpo que tanto adoraba.

Ciel gimió cada vez más fuerte, ahogando aquellos vergonzosos sonidos en su almohada o mordiendo desesperado las sábanas de fina tela. No fue sino hasta que el mayor tocó _ese _punto instintivamente arqueó su espalda, de tal forma que el mayor tuvo acceso a parte de su cuello nuevamente, al cual le dio una mordida, que si bien no tenía la fuerza para provocar herida, sí que dejaría una marca, todo sea por reclamar a _su Bocchan._

El ambiente cada vez se sentía más caliente. El sudor de ambos cuerpos perlaba deliciosamente las pieles mientras el ritmo de las embestidas eran tan frenéticos como los gritos y sollozos de placer de Ciel. Sabían que estaban cerca del final, pues el amo y señor de la mansión, al ser todavía un niño, no lograba controlarse para que el momento perdurase, por lo que se corrió sin previo aviso, manchando su propio abdomen y parte de las sábanas por su posición. Gritó fuertemente el nombre de su mayordomo mientras Sebastian deliraba ante la exquisita estrechez del chico, concentrándose en acabar, y así lo hizo, llenando por completo el interior de su amante.

Intentaron calmar sus respiraciones por varios segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso Sebastian abandonó el interior del menor y lo volteó, dejándole recostado de espaldas sobre la cama y él sobre el pequeño. Sonrió felinamente al observar el abdomen bajo y sexo de su amo, cubiertos de esa sustancia blanquecina que tanto a_dora_ pues es su _**dulce recompensa. **_Se acercó y perezosamente lamió todo rastro de semen sobre la joven piel, luego se dirigió a su intimidad, haciendo suspirar al pequeño, que estando tan cansado por el orgasmo, se dejó hacer a pesar de su vergüenza, cerrando los ojos. No pudo ver al mayordomo ascender hacia sí, pero sintió apenas dejó de otorgarle ese placentero gesto. Sebastian besó cálidamente sus labios, un beso simple, sin ir más allá. Mañana podría cambiar las ropas de la cama, único testigo junto a las paredes y la luna de aquella entrega sexual y amorosa que compartían muy seguido por las noches, por ahora acomodó a su pequeño, recostándose a su lado.

Sebastian no durmió, no tenía la necesidad, así que disfrutó del resto de la obscura velada observando a Ciel. A tiempos se removía un poco, a veces suspiraba o decía cosas inentendibles, él sólo besaba su frente y acariciaba cuidadosamente sus facciones. Ver su delicadeza, lo frágil que era, realmente lo tentaba, pero a pesar del brillo de sus pupilas, que delataban su estado demoníaco, no se permitía tocarle un solo cabello, no hasta terminar con el trato y... quizás dar un vuelco distinto al final pre-escrito de esta historia.

_**Fin~**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**

**Así que... ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**Lo sé, lo sé... está cortito pero les aseguro que lo que venga será bien extenso, con todo el detalle que se merezca. No sé si podría continuar esta especie de historia, puesto que desde un principio no lo era, y creo que ha quedado bien hasta donde está. Lo que sí puedo hacer, es iniciar con toda una nueva aventura, esta vez actualizándome a lo que es la segunda temporada. ¿Qué opinan?. Pero debo figurar una buena trama.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
